Palette swap
Palette Swaps, or Alternative Costumes, are a feature in Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown that allows fighters to use different color palettes or entire costumes during battle. These can be selected during the character selection process. List of Palette swaps Amethyst #"" Standard Chara #"Genocide Run" Standard #"FIGHT" Based on Undertale's battle screens #"Fallen Down" Based on their appearance in the beginning of Undertale #"A New Vessel" Based on the original Chara in Undertale's game files #"Hopes and Dreams" Based on Asriel #"Your Best Friend" Based on Flowey #"Bergentrückung" Based on Asgore #"Megalovania" Based on Sans #"For the BAD GUYS" Based on Susie from Deltarune #"Despite everything" Based on Frisk Dan Backslide #"HARK" Standard #"I HATE TOM!" Based on Tom Dover #"I HATE DICK!" Based on Dick Dover #"AND I HATE LARRY!" Based on Larry Dover #'HOW I LOVE HER..." Based on Dora Standpipe #"Ah-hem..." Based on the Sailor #"Copyrite! I'LL STEAL IT!" Based on a bootleg cartoon DVD using a recolored Dan #"A Roundabout!" Based on Jeorge Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure #"Dastardly Runabout" Based on Dick Dastardly from Wacky Races #"ALONE AND UNPROTECTED!" Dan's driver's outfit Darkiplier #"Let him in" Standard #"Done with the games" Based on his appearance in A Heist with Markiplier #"THIS WORLD IS MINE" Based on Antisepticeye #"HELP ME" Based on the old Darkipleir Jumpscares #"T H A N K Y O U" Based on Mr. Kitty Saves the World #"Enjoy Your Stay" Based on Raspy Hill #"8 Pages" Based on the Slenderman #"The viewer reads the pallet description" Based on The Host #"ITS ME" Based on Golden Freddy from Five Nights At Freddies #"Fallen Mayor" Damien from Who Killed Markiplier Edd #"Pretty Swell" Standard Eduardo #"NeighBORE" Standard #"Real Better Things" Based on Jon #"What Inspired You" Based on Mark #"The Dudette Next Door" Based on Kim/Katya #"Romeo, Oh Romeo" Based on Diwi #"Space Face" Based on Commander Bai #"Old Friend" Based on Tord #"'Ey Edd!" Based on Hellucard #"Insta-Roof Intruder" Based on the ghost from Hammer and Fail #"First Prize" Eduardo's Numero Uno outfit Ellen #"Because we're friends, right?" Standard #"Always lying" Based on the Red Flowers #"Most Beautiful" Based on the White Flower #"Nothin but Gossip" Based on the Yellow Flowers #"Dolled Up" Based on the Blue Doll #"Missing Link" Based on the Purple Doll #"Vengeful Teddy" Based on the Teddy Bear #"Loyalty" Based on the Soldier #"Who never loved X?" Based on Ellen's Father #"LEAAAAVEEEEEE" Based on Mary from'' Ib'' Frisk #"Fallen Child" Standard #"ACT" Based on Undertale's battle screens #"Hey dude!" Based on Monster Kid #"Heartache" Based on Toriel #"NGAHHH" Based on Undyne #"Death By Glamor" Based on Mettaton #"New Body, Same Anger" Based on Mad Mew Mew #"Human of Light" Based on Kris from Deltarune #"DISCOMFORT" Based on Chisk from Undertale Repainted #"WHO SAID YOU WERE THE ONE IN CONTROL" Based on Chara Garnet #"" Standard Gary Oak #"The Greatest Trainer in Pallet" Standard Harry Freakin Potter #"" Standard Homestar #"Sewiously" Standard John Egbert #"Zoosmell Pooplord" Standard Karkat Vantas #'carcinoGeneticist" Standard #"Tag y9ur triggers" Based on Kankri Vantas #"The Sufferer" Based on The Signless #"CR1M4L" Based on Terezi and her Redglare outfit #"welcome to the dark carnival motherfucker" Based on Gamzee and his God Tier outfit #"Graveyard Stuffers" Based on B1 Jack Noir #"EGBERRRRRRRRT" Based on Dan from Dan VS #"I AM YOUR LITERAL GOD" Based on the Beta Kids #"Bloody Dreams" Based on Karkat's Prospit outfit #"Fallen Knight" Karkat's God Tier Kiran #"Askr's Summoner" Standard #"Troublesome Trickster" Based on Loki #"Ice of Nifil" Based on Fjorm #"Flames of Muspell" Based on Surtr #"Missing Comrade" Based on Bruno #"Season's Greetings" Based on the Winter Festival/Christmas alts #"Magvel's Summoner" Based on the Summoner class from Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones #"All Glory Onto Duma" Based on the Arcanist class from Fire Emblem: Echoes #"Time to Tip the Scales" Based on Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening #"Life and Death" Based on Anankos from'' Fire Emblem: Fates'' Mama Umbridge #"Stronger Than A Man" Standard Markiplier #"Hello Everybody!" Standard #"MARK ZUCCERBERG" Based on the E memes Matt #"Indubitably!" Standard #"ATTACK MY ZOMBIE AQUAITANCES" Based on Zombeh Matt from Zombeh Attack 3 Mrs. Mavilda #"" Standard PeanutButterGamer #"Hey Everybody!" Standard Pearl #"" Standard Psycho Dad #"What Ails You?" Standard #"No Respect" Psycho Dad's Yellow shirt #"Stinkin Hopeless!" Psycho Dad's Grey shirt #"Mow em Over" Psycho Dad's Orange shirt #"Just Mention My Name!" Psycho Dad's Neon Green shirt #"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS SHIT ANYMORE" Psycho Dad's Blue shirt #"I Failed You" Psycho Dad's White shirt #"YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKERS" Based on Angry Grandpa #"Right into the Psycho" Based on Jesse's Keemstar shirt #"IT MAKES ME SO-" Based on Psycho Dad's Hulk Halloween costume Rosalene #"Sigmund's Finest" Standard Ruby Rose #"Red Like Roses" Standard Spinel #"Your New Best Friend" Standard Stephen Quire Standard #"Don't Touch Me" Standard Shirtless Shenanigans #"IMMA RUN AWAY" Standard Strong Bad # “Check me out! No seriously, check me out!” Standard # “He’s way better than that ugly washed-up The Cheat I used to have!” Based off Sterrance # “I just saw this sassy planet on the cover of one of your stupid books and thought it looked cool.” Based off Strong Bad’s Halloween costume as The Planet on the Cover of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy # “Meh” Based off The Cheat/Strong Bad dressed as "The Bee". # “The Fish was Delish and it made Quite a Dish” Based off the Strong Bad recolor in the Sbemail Radio # "What manner of uncivilized ribcage is this anyways?" Based off Old Timey Strong Bad # “Pretender of the Galaxies!” Based off Space Captainface # “Depressio” Based off Strong Sad, specifically Strong Bad’s costume of him in the sbemail impression # “I’M CARMEN FREAKIN SANDIEGO!” Based off Strong Bad’s Carmen Sandiego Halloween costume from The House That Gave Sucky Treats # “Hooray for me!” Based off Tiny-Handed Strong Bad The Batter #"" Standard The Thwomps #"Waiting for 5 YEARS" Standard #"Oh Snap!" Based on Marty the Thwomp #"Hard Day's Night" Based on the Thwomp Band #"UGH" Based on the Thwomps from Super Mario 64 #"LETS SQUISH HIM!" Based on Mario and Luigi #"Damn cacti..." Based on the Pokeys #"And that one boss from Oracle of Ages that was pretty easy to kill" Based on Head Thwomp from Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages #"Faster than a Speeding Bullet" Based on Bullet Bill #"Comin Home Again" Based on Psychosis91 #"Welcome to the Kingdom" Based on Jeff and Hal from Bowser's Kingdom Tom #"I am very drunk": Standard #"This is the sequel to that Palette: Based on his older design, as well as the Tom's Tales series Tord # "Hello, Old Friend" Standard. # “I am in your car, Edward!” Based off Zombeh Tord in Zombeh Attack 2/Skeleton Tord in 3 # “Why are you, here?” Based off Tord’s army attire # “I am INVINCIBLE!” Based off Boris Kreshenko # “I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!” Based off Tom # “Treasure?” Based off Tord’s explorer outfit in Ruined # “The Best Song in the World” Based off Devil Tord from Tribute # “I came back to get something I left behind… My hat!” Based off Tord’s uniform in Moving Targets # “Oh my god he bit off his arm!” Tord’s black trenchcoat in Zombeh Attack # “Red Leader” Based on the concept art for Red Leader for Edd and Tom’s Super Average, who was supposed to be Tord Viola #"Just For A Day?" Standard #"Keeper of Time" Based on the stopwatch death #TASTE POISON" Based on the poison death #"Viola?" Based on Viola's Father #"Women of the Region" Based on the Yellow Hair woman #Painting Come to Life" Based on the Mona Lisa painting #"Silver Maiden" Based on the Silver Haired woman #"Concealed Orbs" Based on the Red Haired woman #"You Don't Know some of the Words" Based on Ib from Ib #"Old Doll" Based on Aya Drevis from Mad Father Vriska Serket #"" Standard Watts #"Sigmund's Finest?" Standard Category:Terms